Rias Gremory (Nunverse)
Rias Elizabeth Gremory, Daughter of Zeoticus, Son of Zenelious. Founder and Head of the Knights of the Crimson Tide. The final heir of the Crimson Mountain. These are Rias's titles that have stayed with her ever since the Crimson Mountain was lost to Ddraig the Mighty. Appearance Rias Gremory is a 22 year old Devil with a slender but voluptuous figure, crimson hair and soft yet stern features. Her attire consists of her family's battle armor that not only shows off her figure but also protects her. Personality Much like her canon counterpart, Rias is a kind person however this only extends to those that have earned her trust and respect. She has seen much happen since the loss of the Crimson Mountain that has scarred her for life, the beheading of her father in the battle of the Underworld Mines, the death of her mother only months after the loss of their home and the passing of Sirzech by Ddraig. These have haunted her and leave her unable to sleep at night. Despite this, Rias is a courageous, brilliant and daring warrior and leader. Having ended the being that killed her father herself and lead the Devils to the Sacred hills in the North. She has founded the Knights of the Crimson Tide and leads them herself. Rias has also lead the quest to reclaim the Crimson Mountain from Ddraig the Mighty years later. History Born to Zeoticus Gremory and Venelana Gremory, Rias Gremory was the heir to the Crimson Mountain after her elder brother, Sirzech Perseus Lucifer nee Gremory. Growing up in the age of peace and prosperity, Rias was destined to be a great woman. However, that life came crashing down when the Devils had mined far too deep into the Crimson mountain as they found the heart of the mountain and that brought a curse upon all of the treasures. This curse began to attracted unwanted attention, leading to the destructive intrusion of Ddraig the Mighty. Rias had only been 6 at the time and would have been killed if her brother hadn't fought Ddraig, before his "Honorable" death by Ddraig's emerald green flames. Sirzech had given her his blade before his death as several of her parent's guards carried her away. It was at this time that Rias gained the grudge against the Fallen Angels as they never came to help the Devil people when Ddraig had come. Over the next few years, Rias learned to fight with her bothers weapon and then lost her mother at the age of 10. Two years later, she was one of the warriors that fought in the battle of the Underworld Mines. The mines had been taken over by the Devil's enemy, Demons, and they battled at the front gates. As she battled, Rias saw her father get beheaded by the fiend that had sworn to end the Gremory line; Alvaro, the Relentless. During the fight, Rias was disarmed of her shield and sword but she used her family's gift for the first time, cutting off Alvaro's weapon arm. With their leader defeated, the Demon armies began to crumble and Rias lead the Devil armies against the Demons. However, there was no song or feast, as the dead was heavy on everyone's heart. Rias buried her father miles away from the battlefield and lead the remaining Devils to the Sacred Hills of the North, where founded the Knights of the Crimson Tide. On her 22nd birthday, Rias would take a group of her most trusted Knights and lead them on a quest to reclaim the Crimson Mountain from Ddraig the Mighty... Equipment and Weaponry Sirzech's Sword - Erathaol Mihr Zuriel, Ruined Blade of Desecration: Forged by the Archangels of Old, the sword was wielded through the ages by the Gremory Family until it was given to Sirzech's, who passed it on to Rias before his death. The single edged blade is unable to be dulled or will it rust and become corrupted by time. The main power of this blade is that it will glow a bright purple when Demons and Wraiths are around. Battle Armor: The armor that Rias has worn and reforged time and again has been her main defense. The black and gold coloration and ornate finish compliment not only her but what she stands for. Zeoticus's Shield: A last reminder of her father, Rias carries her father's shield into countless battles and wars. It has the emblem of the Gremory Crest on the front with the Ancient Devil Phrase "Ashes na ashes, ast na ast, amin gremorui's indóme ortheri-, na túr mín alaka!" or "Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust, The Gremory's will Conquer, to victory we rush!" engraved around the crest. Category:Gojira126 Category:Nunverse Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Devils Category:Canon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Under Construction